Problem: On a sunny morning, Tiffany rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of oranges for $6.64 each and baskets of lemons for $3.53 each. Tiffany decided to buy a basket of oranges and a basket of lemons. How much did Tiffany need to pay for her produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Tiffany needs to pay, we need to add the price of the oranges and the price of the lemons. Price of oranges + price of lemons = total price. ${6}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Tiffany needs to pay $10.17.